The Mental Battle
by ZephyrX9
Summary: Skids interviews the Autobots and their version of the events of that fateful day in Autobot City. RATING MAY BE CHANGED AT A LATER DATE
1. Powerglide

_Datalog 557_

_Recording Officer: Skids_

_Position: Theoretician, Psychologist_

_Date: June 12, 2005_

"Is it recording?"

"Yes. Now please state your name for the records."

"Aw, come on, Skids! You know me!"

"Just say it."

"Fine. Name's Powerglide, m'kay?"

"Yes. Now, please describe your version of the events on the dates of May 6, 2005 through May 7, 2005."

"It, ah, was the Battle of Autobot City. Nothing, ah, else. Y-you should have i-it in your databanks!"

"Powerglide, you appear to be agitated. Despite this, we must proceed. This session is not only to gather info from the various soldiers, it is to help your mentality."

"Ah, fine. At the beginning' of the day, I was posted on communications duty under Blaster's command, due to the absence of my normal commander."

"And who would be your normal commander?"

"You know this, but I'm normally under Aerialbot/Air Forces commander Silverbolt. He, along with Protectobot Commander Hot Spot, was stationed at the Ark. So as I was sayin', I was on comms. duty. It was at, ah, 8:36 AM when my fellow officer Ramhorn received a call from Gears on Moonbase 1 that the shuttle known as the Azure had blasted off. We, along with several of the science officers, tracked and communicated with the shuttle as it went on its journey."

"Which soldiers were on the shuttle?"

"Ah, names with or without positions?"

"With."

"The commander was, eh, Security Officer/3IC Ironhide. Second was Tactical Officer/2IC Prowl. Third was Medical, uh, Officer Ratchet. Finally, there was Melee Unit Brawn. Alright?"

"Proceed."

"Anyways, it was at 12:13 PM when we lost all contact with the Azure. The team would later learn that this was due to a stray shot from one of the Decepticons who had boarded the ship. We were stunned. Blaster fired off a message to City Commander Ultra Magnus, who promptly posted several mechs to guard duty, but did not alert the city as of yet."

"Can you name these mechs and their functions?"

"Only a few. Sniper Unit Tracks, Defense Tactician Trailbreaker, and Spy Unit Mirage. Science Offisah Greenlight may have been there as well. I dunno. So, we told the Moonbases what we had discovered. They told us to watch out and contact them in 2 hours if the Azure didn't come in."

"Did it come in?"

"Yup, but not with the expected passengers. At 12:59 PM, Cavalier Unit Hot Rod and Human Assistant Daniel spotted a hole in the ship and realized that it had been captured. They, ah, shot it down."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"They shot it down, all right? They shot it down, dead bodies and all. They couldn't take care of the cons, though, who used their fraggin' flight powers to escape. Scout Unit Hound, Security Unit Kup, Sniper Unit Bluestreak, and either Supply Officer Sideswipe or Melee Unit Sunstreaker were trapped outside the city along with Hot Rod and Daniel. At this point Ultra Magnus began broadcasting orders. Me an' Tracks became the Air Support, with some assistance from Artillery Unit Warpath and later Sideswipe. I would shoot down this one, big 'Con, Lughead or whatever. He would later get fully killed by Courier Unit Blurr. While Courier Unit Arcee thought them dead, I-I discovered and s-saved the damaged Distraction Expert/Psychologist Smokescreen and Geologist B-Beachcomber. I-I…AAAAUUUGH!"

"Easy there, Powerglide. We can take a break and let you calm down. Let me pause the recording."

"T-the m-m-memories…h-horror..."

*Pause*

"Are we ready to continue?"

"S-Sure. As I was saying, I brought them to Architectural Officer Grapple, who fixed them back to consciousness with minor metalwork from Tracks. When Prime arrived, Swoop helped in the air battle. I strafed the 'Con known as Blittzwing when he tried to get in between Prime and M-Megs. After the battle, I stuck with Blaster and defended against the Sweeps. I also used a little engine repair I'd learned from Ratchet to fix up Security Officer Red Alert's jet pack. When it w-was all over, I was assigned to Ark duty, which I-I f-f-failed…"

"It's alright, we all fail in a mission at some poi-"

"NO! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST! I-I failed."

"Don't be worried, kiddo. Here, we're done. Let's get you to your room…"

-**END TRANSMISSION**-


	2. Gears

_Datalog 558_

_Recording Officer: Skids_

_Position: Theoretician, Psychologist_

_Date: June 14, 2005_

"You're up. Now please state your name for the records."

"Hmph. Autobot Supply Unit Gears."

"Please describe your version of the events from May 6, 2005 to May 7, 2005."

"Battle of Autobot City."

"Your _full_ version of events, please."

"You want the truth? Alright. I watched the launch of the ship known as the Azure from Moonbase 1, where I was stationed under Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. I then was the guy to tell Autobot City that it launched. A little after 12 PM, we lost contact with the were fired off throughout my posting, so Optimus summoned me and the Dinobots in case of danger."

"Did this danger actually come?"

"**Yes**. At 1:21 PM, Communications Officer Blaster radioed with the news that the shuttle had been taken and used by the Decepticons in order for a full scale assault. As we were boarding to back up our comrades on Earth, Melee Unit Sunstreaker drove up and demanded to be apart of the back-up crew. Though Optimus originally said, Sunny said that he could feel the pain of his half-brother Security Officer Red Alert burning through his system. This won the commander over."

"Who was left on the Moonbase?"

"Omnibots Camshaft, Downshift, and Overdrive, along with Special Operations Officer Jazz and Security Unit Cliffjumper."

"Did they survive the coming of Unicron?"

"No for the Omnibots, the rest did."

"I…see. Go on with your story."

"We left on the ship called the Sire. I served as the gunner. When we arrived at Autobot City, I gunned several Insecticon clones, along with doing some damage to the Seeker called Skywarp. After that, I covered wounded while they made their way to the medical officers."

"Who were the officers?"

"Architectural Officer Grapple, Dinobot Medical Unit Swoop, and Scientist Unit Perceptor, plus I saw glimpses of Sniper Unit Tracks, Sunstreaker, and towards the end, Geologist Beachcomber. So after the battle, me, Dinobot Spacial Unit Snarl, Supply Officer Sideswipe and Cassette Interceptor Steeljaw discovered the body of Security Officer Red Alert, who had been shot in the back."

"Was he still functional?"

"Barely. He suffered extreme damage to his back. His spark casing was breached. As soon as we had dragged him back to the medical team, a new set of 'Cons under Galvatron showed up. At this point, Communications Officer Blaster sent me and Rescue Unit Inferno to the Ark to retrieve the combiner teams."

"Why couldn't you comm. them?"

"Galvatron shut off all communications."

"I see. Thank you for your time. I see that you're gruff and upset about this, so-"

"I'm not upset!"

"Denial, now. Here's some synthetic Energon to…distract you."

"I DON'T NEED DRUGS!"

"Calm down, Ge-"

***SMACK***

"SHUT UP!"

"C-calm down, or I will call security."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I complained because I wanted to make people happy. I can't do that now."

"Easy there. Let's tackle more without the pressure of the recorder."

-**END TRANSMISSION**-

_A/N: So I know the club established Red died. I don't care. After all, that happened in the WoH universe, which is supposed to be slightly different from the regular G1 cartoon universe. So that accounts for my different origins for the 2nd year Autobots, along with the Protectobots (all of which will be explained in an upcoming story). So yeah, I saved Red, because in the regular G1 universe, it was never established he died. Y'all can hold your thanks._


End file.
